


Health Comes First

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Migraine, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup suffers from a migraine, and Astrid and Toothless are there to help him.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Health Comes First

Hiccup woke to a horrible tightness and pounding in his forehead and behind his eyes. He figured he knew what this was, but he wanted to try to get through the day anyway. There were important things to be done.

He sat up with a groan, put his head in his hands, and Toothless ventured over, cooing. The sound felt like a blade to his ears and a hammer to his head. 

“Sh, Toothless,” Hiccup said quietly, voice tight. “Quiet. I need quiet.”

He forced his eyes open to look around. Sun was streaming in from his skylight, and gods, that fucking hurt! He moaned, closed his eyes against the sun.

“T-Toothless, would you close the skylight?” Hiccup asked. 

Toothless jumped up to do so, plunging Hiccup into darkness. Ah, that was much better. Hiccup wanted to lay back down, but he had things to do.

He got up and dressed in total darkness, his head pounding all the while. Oh, it hurt so badly. He’d had these kinds of headaches before, of course. Migraines, Gothi called them. His dad got them too. It seemed to be something that ran in the family. He hadn’t had one in a long while, but when he did get some, it meant that a flare of them was coming. They usually came in clusters, and then disappeared for a month or two. He supposed it was time for another cluster. 

Hiccup trudged down his stairs towards the door. Walking out into the sunlight was going to hurt, for sure. He wished he had something to shield his eyes. 

He opened the door and… Nope, nope! He couldn’t do this. 

He shut it with a cry, and the clang was too loud, and the pain of it brought him to his knees, hands over his ears, another cry leaving his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Hiccup muttered after some time. Toothless was down on the first level by him, and Hiccup used his support to get back up to his foot and prosthetic. Apparently he wouldn’t be doing anything today. Or, at least for a few hours. It depended on how long this migraine would last. 

With Toothless’ help, Hiccup got back up the stairs and into bed. He took off his boot, his prosthetic, and his leather armor, tossed it all aside, then climbed under the blankets, laid his head down on his pillow. Yes, that was much better. Though, moving had made him feel nauseous, and he had to take deep breaths to calm his stomach. 

Toothless came up to him, silent, nuzzled his nose against his own. Hiccup smiled a little at that.

“Love you, Toothless,” he said.

He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep. 

He woke to knocking on his door, and it was like a hammer on an anvil. The anvil was his head.

“Toothless, could you get that?” Hiccup asked weakly. 

Toothless had rested by Hiccup’s bed the entire time, but now, he stood up to go get the door. He was a smart dragon: he knew how to open it. 

“Is everything okay?” came Astrid’s voice from down below. It was unusual for Toothless to get the door instead of Hiccup, unless he was working on one of his inventions, which he was clearly not doing.

Hiccup groaned at Astrid’s voice. “Come up,” he called with as much strength as he could muster - the migraine had weakened him. “Just be quiet about it.”

Astrid came up the stairs quietly, her footsteps not as heavy as usual. Though, a few stairs did creak a little. Once she was up, she clearly could see Hiccup in his bed despite the darkness.

“It’s been two hours since breakfast,” she said softly. “What’s wrong?”

“Migraine,” Hiccup answered. He blinked open his eyes to look at her. 

“Oh, let me help,” Astrid said. She went to Hiccup’s washbasin, wet a cloth in the water, wrung it out, then came back and placed it on Hiccup’s forehead. Mm, that felt so nice. Hiccup sighed in contentment at that. Toothless had come back over, was just watching the two of them. 

Without asking, because she didn’t need to ask, Astrid got into bed with Hiccup, behind him so that his back was turned to her. She began rubbing over his back in soothing circles. Hiccup sighed again. Oh, he loved Astrid. She was so understanding of him and his occasional plights. 

“I left Fishlegs in charge of things,” Astrid said. “He should be able to handle it okay.”

“I hope so.” Hiccup knew how rambunctious Snotlout and the twins could get. 

“And no mission today,” Astrid told him. “I know you probably think it’s important, but so is your health.”

Hiccup snorted.

“What?”

“You don’t take care of yourself nearly as well as you take care of me.” Hiccup vividly remembered the time she had been shot with an arrow and had lied and told him she was fine, had even walked on the injury. No, Astrid did not take good care of her health. But when it came to Hiccup, she was always willing to help him. 

“Oh, shut up you.” Astrid tapped him lightly on the shoulder, then went back to massaging his back. “Don’t talk. Just rest.”

That sounded like an awfully good idea. Hiccup closed his eyes, smiled a little in contentment despite the pounding in his head. This was okay. 


End file.
